How to break your heart
by ni-ni-boo-chan1
Summary: What happens when bella leaves Edward. What happens when they meet again 18 years later. What is the secret that Bella has kept from Edward for all these years? My first Twilight fan fic. It's better than it sounds.really
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

**BPOV**

Leaving that house had to be the hardest thing I have ever done. But the thing is that I had to leave. Not for the Cullen's sake but for mine. What if Edward ever decided to leave me again? I couldn't live with that any more.

I left while they were arguing. It's amazing that they can hear even a pin drop with everyone talking at once. But when it comes to me leaving, they don't notice. I left a note on the piano, knowing that Edward would play it some time soon.

As I got on a plane to somewhere that they wouldn't find me I wondered if I was doing the right thing. Edward broke my heart, but could I break his?

**EPOV**

As the fight drew to a close, in other words, Jasper won. It felt empty in the house. Alice and Rosalie were down stairs trying to break up the fight between their boyfriends and I was being the judge. Esme was sitting calmly in the arm chair she occupied most of the time. Carlisle was in his study, doing something of importance to him. But where was Bella?

I went up to my piano because I knew that she came down to listen to me play. As I sat down and got the piano ready, I found a note. It was addressed to the family. I knew almost instantly that something was wrong.

**Dear Cullen's,**

**Yes, this note brings bad news. I'm sorry to say that I have left you. I believe that all good things have to come to an end. I feel that, although I am not among you anymore, you make sure that you keep going, no matter what. Don't make one small thing, like me, in your life make you greave it forever. **

**I thank all of you for making me feel more at home in Forks than I ever have. Alice, to you I say goodbye and good luck. I don't know what you will do when it comes to shopping and not having to pull me into every shop u see. Emmet, I'm going to miss your hugs, although it takes me forever, it seems, to recover from them. Jasper, although I never really got the chance to get to know you, I hope that you keep safe. Rosalie, I know that just as we start actually getting along, I go and do this but please don't feel bad. Carlisle, keep the family safe, thank-you for the comfort and the company. Esme, thank-you for putting up with my arrogance, I will miss you very much. And finally, to my love, Edward. I love you with all my hearts and hope that you don't do anything stupid. Everyone, please make sure that after Edward reads this letter, he doesn't go to the Voulturi's. It would hurt me to hear that he did that.**

**So, good-bye and good luck in the near future. I love each and every one of you like the family I never had. You will always have a place in my heart.**

**Love always**

**Bella**

I can't believe that she left. And that I didn't realise it. She meant the world to me and now she has taken off. "What's this?" Alice said taking the letter from my hand. "WHAT? Please tell me she is kidding." I shook my head. How will I ever recover?


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

**BPOV**

I had a secret. I wonder how long it would take for anyone to realise that secret. My daughter Clare is 17. The age I was when I moved to Forks. She is more and more like her father every day. My daughter and I live in England with many other vampires. Yes, I'm a vampire; I have been a vampire for about 18 years now.

It seems just like yesterday that I was found by the Franely's. They took me in as if I were family. Now here I am, Isabella Franely, sitting with my daughter, looking at the people on the ice rink down below. Their happy faces, the families sharing the joy and me and Clare, just sitting here looking at them.

People from around us just kept on sitting down and getting up, until this one couple just sat down next to us. They didn't move for a long time. They weren't talking out loud but I could here them talk to each other by thought. How could it be? Were there other vampires in the town that Clare and I didn't know about?

I couldn't risk the fact that they could find out about my secret. I got up and told Clare to come with me. But when I looked at her she was talking to the other group of people. Clare wasn't allowed to have real friends in case they found out our secret but she was always looking for people to talk to. She was deep into conversation and realise me getting up.

It was like she was introducing me to the group because she turned around to find me. I wasn't there of course but I was now beside her. "Oh, and this is my…" I had to stop her.

"Um, I'm her sister, Isabella. Izzy for short."

The girl looked at me. She looked awfully familiar. "Nice to meet you Clare and Izzy. I'm Alice and this is my… well, by brother was here a minute ago. I don't know where he has gone."

Oh no! Alice, I was just talking to Alice. I hope she doesn't realise me.

"Um, Clare we have to go. We have some…" _Come on think of a good excuse,_ "We have some visitors coming over. So, sorry but we must go."

**APOV**

Where was Edward? He just left me. I'll kill him. What will he say when I tell him that I found Bella?


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

**APOV**

When I got home we had company over. I needed to tell Edward that I saw Bella. I really hated it every time we moved. The attention is too overwhelming. It's hard to believe how many people love to welcome their new neighbours. We had a person over "representing" his family. He talked a lot. But there was something weird bout him. "Ah Alice, please come and meet our guest. This is Mr Franely. He and his family live just down the street." Of course there is one family that talks more than the others.

"I would like to invite you to my house to meet the rest of my family."

"That would be lovely. Thank-you"

**BPOV**

As always, when Clare and I returned home we found the family in the backyard. Rob and Jason were chasing Ruth around the outside of the house. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, but Greg wasn't there. Greg is like the "dad" of the family.

"Where is Greg?"

"Oh, he went to greet the new neighbours. Which reminds me, everyone inside, we are having company over." And just like that everyone went inside and started cleaning up.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Rachel, or "mum", went to answer the door. The rest of us slouched down on the couch.

"It's very nice to meet you all, and welcome to the neighbour hood." Rachel always went out of her way to impress visitors.

"Thank you for allowing us to come over. My name is Carlisle and this is my family. Well… almost all of them." Oh my gosh, the Cullens are here. I started having a panic attack right there on the couch because Clare put her arm around me and asked me if I was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

**BPOV**

Now it was time to panic. Clare saw the panic in my eyes but didn't understand what it meant. I wondered how long I had till they would find me after I left. What would I tell her? What would I tell them? I had to get out of here. Thank goodness for my new vampire "powers". I raced upstairs just as Rachel was introducing the family.

From downstairs I heard the too familiar voice, "…Yes, and this is my family; Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and my lovely wife Esme. We have another son but he doesn't get out much…"At these words I wondered what Edward had gone through since my leaving. I have to find a way to escape before Rachel mentioning me. The second she mentions me they will all know that I live here. I can't have that.

After thinking it over in my head again and again I decided to go down and meet them. Rachel was still introducing everyone (telling the Cullens every little detail about each of us). Then she got to me.

When the Cullens saw me they were amazed. 18 years later and they still remember me. "And this is Izzy…"


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

**CPOV**

As mum descended down the stairs, all the Cullens golden eyes widened. They looked at her like they haven't seen her in years. What if she did know them? Was there something she wasn't telling me?

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it was her. I couldn't help myself. I just jumped out at her and embraced her in a hug. Her "new" family must think I'm a freak for hugging her. And what was with that girl that was looking at me weirdly? But I couldn't believe it was her. Out of all the people. I can't wait until Edward finds out. What would he say?

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"Um... Yeah it's me, but I don't answer to Bella any more. Izzy is now my name. Bella brings back to many memories."

"Edward will be so pleased to know that you're alive and well. Thank-you for taking so much care of her. She looks so well."

"Esme, please stop bombarding them with everything that you are thinking. Don't you remember what she did to Edward? It will scare her and her family. No wonder why she left." What was Rosalie's problem? She may hate her but that doesn't mean that she has to be rude about it.

"Who's Edward?" the girl that we weren't introduced to asked. I think she was the one that Alice tried to tell me about before we left to see the family.

"Edward is a very old friend of mine," Why was Bella acting like she never loved him?

"Can I meet him?" The girl asked again. That girl would do anything to meet someone wouldn't she?

"Well, I haven't seen him in 18 years. I don't know if he still wants to see me, let alone you."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? EDWARD WOULD DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

**BPOV**

Oh no. I better stop Clare from talking to the Cullens before she spills my secret. I didn't want them to know about Clare. But would Alice already know? Would Edward?


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

**BPOV**

"What. What. What. This is all too confusing. You know them and they know you. You left them and they haven't been able to recover." Jason loved to exaggerate.

"Yes…" Then I was interrupted again.

"The one thing everyone wants to know Izzy is… Why? Why did you leave?" They all stood there looking at me. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't think and pointed to Clare.

"What has this got to do with Clare?" Why did everyone need to know about MY personal life?

"Clare is the reason why I left. She is one of the best things that have happened to me. I tried to postpone my departure for as long as possible, I promise. But when it got too far along the track I had to leave. I didn't want any of you to find out my secret. Because the real person it effects doesn't know. I was scared that it all may backfire and my worst dreams revealed."

"Bella, your not making any sense. Why did you have to leave?"

"Because…"

_Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger. If you want to read more u know what u have to do_


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

**EPOV**

Maybe it's for the best that Bella left me 18 years ago. I left her and then she left me. But I don't understand, I came back but she never did. Would I ever see her again? I hope nothing bad has happened to her.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Maybe Carlisle forgot his keys again. I went down stairs to answer the door. I could hear Alice thinking to herself. So it was Alice that was at the door.

I opened the door and to my surprise, she was there. The girl I hadn't seen in so long.

**BPOV**

The one thing I hated was telling a story twice. So I decided to see Edward and tell him first.

Waiting at the door of the new Cullens place was one of the most nerve raking things I can remember doing. If my heart was still beating it would be going 10 times its normal rate. Edward answered the door.

"Alice, I guess you forgot to as Carlisle…" He stood there in the door way. His perfect body blocking the entrance to the inside of the house. He looked like he hadn't slept in years.

"Bella? Is that really you?" confusion crossed his face.

"Hey Edward. It's been so long." He smiled a half hearted smile.

"Are you sure this is Bella?" How could he not know it was me?

"Yes Edward, this is Bella." The next thing I knew he had the warmest smile on his face that it was like his heart had been repaired.

"I never thought I would see you again. After you left I thought…"

"…That I would never see you again? Yeah well, plans are always broken." I said with a chuckle. Alice was smirking beside me but Edward just looked at like any time, I could disappear.

"Come on in Bella. You can talk to Edward inside." I couldn't move. It was like his stare was gluing my feet to the ground. Finally Alice seemed to have enough and pushed Edward inside. I followed. Not knowing what I was doing. How could I tell Edward about the past 18 years in the least amount of time possible?

"Um… Edward, I came here today to talk to you about something. First, I'm sorry I left and second I have to tell you something…"


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

**BPOV**

"Edward, 18 years ago before I left, I found out I was pregnant. It was the scariest thing ever and I didn't know what to do. I tried to play all the emotions that could have happened if I told you. None of which made me happy. I wanted a child but I didn't know if you wanted one. I wanted to make sure nothing would hurt my baby so I left. It was the hardest thing that I ever did but it was, in a way, worth it. I know have a daughter with who I love dearly." I tried my hardest to make it sound like I wasn't forcing it out, but saying it calmly. Like always, that didn't work.

"So, let me get this straight. You left when u were pregnant because you thought I didn't want a baby?" Did he have any idea how hard he was making this for me?

"Yes. And I would like you to meet my daughter." That was the hard part over.

We headed over to my house where the Cullen's and the Franely's were waiting. Edward and I entered the house to find everyone except Clare gone.

"Clare, where is everyone?"

"Well, when they found out that you were coming, they all kind of left and told me to stay. Is there a reason why you want me here?"

"Um, actually yes, Clare this is Edward. Edward, this is Clare, my daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

**EPOV**

"So you're saying that you have a daughter. And that I'm the father?" this was getting crazier by the minute.

"Yes, I didn't want you to know. I was afraid." Why didn't she just tell me instead of making me worry all these years?

"Ok, I get it but I have one more question. Why didn't you write?"

"Ah, well here's the thing. I did write, I did, I just didn't write to you. I wrote to Carlisle."

"Why did you write to Carlisle and not me?"

"Well because I wanted to tell you in person. But I wanted to tell someone about where I was and what I've been up to. Carlisle seemed like the best person. Every now and then I would go to Forks to give Carlisle a package full of writing and photos. He has pictures of Clare growing up. I'm sorry. I stopped giving them to Carlisle when I went to Fork about 5 years ago and I found a letter in your mailbox. It was addressed to me and I read it. It said that you had all left and were trying to find me. Carlisle also said that he tried to keep as far away as possible for as long as possible. But here you are now."

Carlisle was in on me not being able to see my Bella? I still didn't understand. But as I was about to ask another question Clare interrupted.

"Mum, I can't find anyone else. They're all gone…?


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

**BPOV**

Great, just great, the second I want everyone here their gone. I wonder where they went this time

**CPOV**

Wow, mums spending time with a guy that's probably 18 years younger that her. I mean, well, she can't grow old but he's about 18 so, I don't know how she knows them. Unless…

**BPOV**

"I can't find them anywhere, mum. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"No, sorry. If their not out the back or out hunting I have no idea." It will take us forever to find them.

"Their sent isn't out in the woods out the back of you house." If their not hunting then where are they?

"Mum, mum. The cars are gone. Jason's and Greg's cars are gone. They've obviously gone somewhere far away."

"Wait, I think I know where they are."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Ok, well. This chapter is really short but really important. if you like it u have to R&R


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

**APOV**

"Julia, it's been to long. How are you?" Greg said, or I hope that's his name.

"Greg, it's so good to see you. I'll go get the others." Julia raced upstairs and was down in a flash with three other vampires following her. These people looked familiar. Had I seen them before?

**EPOV**

I never thought that I would be scared of Bella's driving. Was this what she always thought of my driving? I had no idea where she was going. Her daughter, no wait, _my_ daughter, looked as calm as ever and she didn't even know where we were going.

"Bella, where are we going?" I really wanted to know where we were going.

"If you call me Bella once more you can walk."

"Well at least I'll know where we are going."

"Mum, are we going to see Julia?" Who and what is Julia? Is she a friend of vampires? Or is she a vampire. Before I had time to ask these questions, Bella made a sharp turn.

Then we stopped

**JPOV**

"Izzy, Clare. It's so good to see you." I embraced Izzy in a hug. Then a guy came through the door.

"Who are all of these people?" The strange guy asked Izzy.

"Um, Edward this is Julia, Nicole, Adam and Lucas. Guys this is Edward. A very old friend." Edward looked like a knife had stabbed his heart when Izzy said he was her friend. Did he think they were more than friends? Were they?


End file.
